


Sacrifice?

by Bluejay20



Series: When You Were Ours [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex keeps fucking up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Thomas really loves Laf, laf pronouns are they/them, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay20/pseuds/Bluejay20
Summary: Cabinet meetings get a bit too personal for Jefferson and Hamilton.Or.Jefferson publicly humiliates Hamilton on behalf of his twin, Lafayette.





	

 Nobody wanted the monthly cabinet meeting to arrive.  

Way before Hamilton's slip up, the meetings were just long drawn out debates were Hamilton desperately tried to get his plan across and Jefferson refuted and blocked it without a second thought. They never got anywhere in these meetings.  

Washington knew this.  

Jefferson knew this.  

Hamilton knew this.  

What everyone also knew, was the taunting yet frisky tone the two men had for one another when they took jabs.  

Most likely, for the sake of Jefferson's twin, Lafayette, who had been married to Hamilton . 

That relationship had been no more after Hamilton's affair with Maria Reynolds.  

Hence, the reason everyone was on edge for the meeting.  

Jefferson never took kindly to Hamilton, but now that he had hurt his bloodline, there was no doubt he'd destroy the young man.  

The room was quiet, them waiting for the arrival of Alexander and people silently taking glances over at Jefferson.  

His eyes were looking down, glaring at his notes as he read through them again and again and again. One hand was clasped around Madison's smaller one, so strongly that the shorter man's hand grew white with the lack of blood circulation.  

James pretended it didn't hurt, for Jefferson's sake.  

Jefferson's freehand was tapping on the wooden desk, much to the dismay of others.  

Jefferson was tense.  

Not even James could calm him down.  

A few more minutes of silence besides the delirious tapping, and the door creaked open and footsteps trailed in.  

Jefferson's tapping ceased, his hand relaxed from gripping Madison's, and his eyes trailed upwards to glare at the newcomer.  

After placing all of his papers in order, he took a seat.  

"Jefferson," he acknowledged the man, once he realized his eyes were trained on him. 

 _"Hamilton."_  

The thickness in Jefferson's voice caused everyone in the room to shudder, including Hamilton himself.  

Washington stood up, drawing all eyes onto him. All but Jefferson's, who kept his eyes trained on the man.  

"I would like to get started, if that is alright with you, gentlemen. Secretary Hamilton, the floor is yours,"  

Hamilton hummed, rounding his desk he begun his debate about the need for his new financial plan. Getting urged on by shouted agreements every now and then. His financial plan had been modified to fit the wants of Jefferson and Madison, Hamilton himself had mentioned.  

Jefferson didn't care less about the damn plan anymore.  

He finished his argument with a smug remark to Jefferson, like always. Soothing the minds of many that this was going to be like any other meeting.  

"And while I pleasantly do _enjoy_ Jefferson's input, he isn't Secretary Treasury. And shouldn't be allowed an opinion in finances,"  

Jefferson laughed bitterly, before returning to glare at Hamilton.  

"Neither should you, _Hamilton_ , how much did you spend on keeping Mr. Reynolds quiet on your affair? 2,000? 3,000?" Jefferson snarled out, rising to his feet. Not before slamming his hand against his desk causing it to shake underneath his weight. "No, Hamilton, Laf informed me you spent over $50,000 attempting to cover up your affair,"  

Washington's warning rose from his chest but quickly deflated when Jefferson raised a hand to silence him.  

"A man who does not understand loyalty, not even one to his significant others, should not be in charge of a financial systems," Jefferson continued, "How do we know he won't take the money out of our accounts, out of our pockets,  

"You cannot trust a man like Hamilton. A man who cannot be satisfied with what he has-"  

"It was an act of political sacrifice, Thomas, you of all people should know that,"  

Jefferson scoffed, "Sacrifice?"   

Hamilton grew quiet.  

"Do you know how much they loved you?! How much they cared for you? But you weren't satisfied with that, were you, Hamilton. You wanted more. You wanted to ruin them, not just Laf but all of them. Laurens and Mulligan too. Never loved them, did you Hamilton?"  

There was a pause.  

Jefferson was seeking for a response.  

"I loved them. No, I _love_ all of them,"  

"Not enough. You didn't love them enough, now did you" Jefferson continued, voice continued to rise with every word, "You will never find anyone like Laf, Hamilton. No one as trusting, no one as kind. They are the best thing to happen to you. All of them. John, Hercules, Laf. Yet, you can never be satisfied, you greedy motherf-"  

"Thomas,"  

Jefferson froze at James' soothing voice that came directly behind him. James' arms wrapped around his waist and he begun to whisper sweet nothings.

"I will not be signing anything Alexander Hamilton has to propose," He now address the stun silenced people in the room.  

It was scarily quiet. A needle could drop and it would be the loudest thing in the room. Jefferson's eyes, stony and hard, locked onto Hamilton's defeated gaze.  

"Lets go, Thomas," James urged, beginning to tug Jefferson towards the door.  

Jefferson snorted out an agreement, collecting his things, he followed James towards the door. Not before stopping, and turning around to say one last thing.  

"Oh, and Hamilton?"  

"..Yes, Jefferson?"  

Jefferson growled.  

"Congratulations," 


End file.
